


Oh, this heart is burning up

by lunarblossoms



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblossoms/pseuds/lunarblossoms
Summary: EmetWol Week Day 6 : Masks | EmbracePersy would say he doesn't get flustered, but that's not quite true. He's just better at hiding it than Hades.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Oh, this heart is burning up

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient Amaurot fic :'3 This is before Persy has become Azem and before Hythlodaeus has stepped in to help Persy and Hades get together. (maybe I'll write that fic at some point in the near future lol)
> 
> Title comes from the song Tightrope by Walk the Moon.

Persy's been waiting for approximately twenty minutes. 

He knows because he planned this visit perfectly to line up with the end of the Convocation's meeting, because he remembered precisely when Hades had said he would be leaving to head back to his office and he wanted to make sure he wasn't late. Things have been a little busy lately, ever since Hades was promoted to the seat of Emet-Selch, but Persy doesn't mind all that much; it just means that they're now making more time to see each other in their spare moments, whether Hades stops by Persy's garden in the evenings or Persy joins Hades in his office while he works. 

That, and Persy now gets to boast about his best friend being among the ranks of the Fourteen. Even though it's been a few weeks since the appointment, Persy still can't help feeling a swell of pride whenever he thinks about the fact that it was Hades-  _ his Hades- _ that was chosen to fill the position. He's always known Hades was destined for greatness, with how incredibly talented and kind and handsome he is, and how much he's able to make Persy smile, and how much comfort and joy his presence brings, and- Ah. His mind is getting ahead of him again. 

Like vines sprouting up from the dirt, tendrils spreading out, growing further and further and claiming the space inside his skull, each inch of green containing more and more affection for Hades as time passes… Persy can never seem to control himself when it comes to Hades.

His cheeks are a little warm now, perhaps slightly rosy, and he takes a deep breath, wills the pounding of his heart to slow.

Just a few more minutes now.

When figures begin to file out of the building, signaling the end of the conference, Persy watches raptly, determining the identity of each in search of his friend. First is… Lahabrea and Igeyorhm. The two of them are in deep conversation and have vastly different reactions upon seeing Persy standing nearby. Lahabrea's expression immediately morphs to displeasure, his lips pulling into a deep frown, whereas Igeyorhm grins at him and gives a wave, which Persy eagerly returns, before she leads her partner away. One of these days he'll finally get Lahabrea to tolerate him as well as Igeyorhm does, he swears.

Nabriales leaves next, followed by Loghrif and Mitron. Shortly after is Halmarut. And then at last, Persy catches sight of the familiar red mask, framed by soft white locks of hair, lips pursed as the large door to the building closes behind him and he makes his way down the steps. 

He doesn't seem to notice Persy, probably thinking hard about whatever was discussed by the Fourteen that day, and Persy decides to use that to his advantage. He takes a few cautious steps, making sure Hades doesn't see him as he gets closer, waits until Hades is off the stairs to be safe, and then he rushes forward and throws himself right at Hades. His abrupt approach has the exact effect he was hoping for.

"Persy, what-!" Hades can barely get any words out before he suddenly has to catch Persy, and the force of Persy's greeting nearly topples them both to the ground, though Hades manages to keep them upright by spinning around slightly with Persy in his arms, held tight against his chest.

Persy laughs, a little lightheaded, acutely aware of the warmth of Hades's arms around him, one hand pressed against his shoulder blades and the other at the small of his back, while his own arms reach up so that his hands are clasped behind Hades's head. "Good afternoon, most esteemed Emet-Selch," he says with a cheeky grin.

Hades is frowning but the pink at the tips of his ears is visible just under his hair. "... I told both you and Hythlodaeus to stop calling me that."

Persy's grin widens. "But it's fun," he counters, laughing when Hades's frown turns into a grimace as he sets Persy back down on the ground.

"What am I to do with you…"

"You'll learn to put up with it, I'm sure." He laughs again when Hades gives him a very put out look before he adds, "And besides. Aren't you glad I came to meet you?"

"I-" Hades seems to start to say something else but then changes his mind with a shake of his head. "... Yes, I am," he says instead. "You know nothing pleases me more than spending time with you, Persy. I wonder that you even thought to ask."

The words light off sparks inside Persy's chest, electricity shooting through the cavity and jumpstarting his system, his heart beating a mile a minute as he breaks into another grin. How does Hades do it? One simple phrase is all it takes for Persy to feel like he's the most special person in the whole world.

And Persy doesn't know what it is but he's feeling particularly impulsive today. After a moment, he unhooks his arms from around Hades and shifts so he can grab one of Hades's hands in his own, leading Hades away from the main street toward the side of the building. Hades seems confused but he lets Persy pull him further out of sight, away from any prying eyes of passing Amaurotines.

A perfect little spot for something spontaneous.

"Persy, what are you-" Before Hades can get the question out, Persy has leaned forward and snatched the red mask off his face in one swift motion. Underneath it, bright, golden eyes blink at him and soft lips are pursed again, his cheeks lightly dyed scarlet. Persy can't help smiling instantly, his heart fluttering like butterfly wings in his chest while he removes his own mask as well. Hades furrows his brow a moment later. "Wh-what if someone sees us?"

"What if they do?" Persy parrots back, leaning in once more and effectively pinning Hades to the wall behind him. Hades's eyes widen a little and he almost seems like he wants to shrink back despite having nowhere to go.

"I-" He swallows, his eyes lingering on Persy's mouth before he averts his gaze, looking anywhere else but. Persy feels positively giddy. "That doesn't bother you at all? The idea of being caught in such a... scandalous position?"

His word choice causes a flood of heat in Persy's chest, his heart hammering as he hums in response, the sound warm and mischievous. "No one will see us," he says.

He can tell Hades isn't convinced because the tension hasn't left his body, but his face has grown even redder and after another moment, his eyelids flutter shut, eyelashes dancing over his pale cheeks, like he's waiting for Persy to close the distance between them.

Absolutely adorable, Persy thinks. 

The affection he feels is so strong it's almost overwhelming, spreading like fire through his blood until even his fingertips are warm.

The beat of his heart is as strong as a drum under his ribs, each thump feeling more and more as if the muscle will burst free from the confines of his chest as he leans in further, further- until he's only centimeters from Hades.

What if… What if he did it? What if he finally did the thing he's been thinking about for as long as he can remember, for as long as these feelings have been blooming inside him? He's so close he could probably tilt his head and his lips would meet Hades's with ease… How would Hades react to that, he wonders. Would he blush more, his rosy cheeks becoming as red as the roses in Persy's garden? Would he eagerly kiss back? Has the desire been lurking in his heart for just as long?

… How would he himself react? Would he even be able to give Hades a proper kiss? His heart is pounding so loud it's ringing in his ears and his breath isn't quite making it to his lungs. Nerves, perhaps? It feels like he might faint if this goes on much longer. Perhaps… perhaps he just can't do it, after all.

He takes a deep shaky breath and holds up Hades's mask in his hands so that it's positioned between his mouth and Hades's mouth. Then he closes the distance, pressing his lips to the mask as if it were Hades instead, a gentle, chaste kiss, with all the feelings he can't convey to Hades just yet. That he might never be able to release from the tangle of roots in his chest.

Hades eyes snap open, blinking from the mask to Persy's face, golden eyes unreadable. "... Persy," he says quietly.

That's apparently all it takes for Persy to lose all his steam and he lets out all the breath in his lungs in a huff before he drops his head down and buries his face against Hades's chest. He's still clutching the mask in his hands, so tight his knuckles are a little white, and the whirlwind still rages around his heart, though he tries his best to calm it, to find some semblance of his usual composure. He can feel Hades's heartbeat like this, a steady, reassuring sound vibrating in his skull, and after a moment, timid arms reach up around him again.

"Persy, are you alright?" Hades asks, genuine concern in his voice.

Yes, he's got this. He's fine. He's used to having a garden to tend to, to nurture and care for; what's one more growing in his chest, the flowers of his love for Hades silently blooming around his heart? Persy swallows hard, takes one more deep breath, and then nods.

He finds the strength to grin once more, abruptly dancing away from Hades and holding his mask out, which Hades slowly takes after raising an eyebrow incredulously at Persy. "I'm perfectly alright," he replies. "Let's go have tea in your office! I have a special new blend that I would love for you to try."

As Hades puts his mask back into place, and Persy does the same, an amused smile finds its way to Hades's lips. Soft and tender… Fond. It makes Persy want to melt just a bit. "And I would love to try it," he says. "Lead the way, my friend."


End file.
